protagonistfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?
«'Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?'» (дословно «''Хочешь Слепить Снеговика?», в русской адаптации ''За окном уже сугробы) – сольная песня Анны из мультфильма Walt Disney «Холодное сердце». Младшая принцесса зовёт свою сестру играть в зимнем дворе, и каждый раз получает отказ. Информация о саундтреке * Автор слов и музыки – Кристен Стюарт и Роберт Лопес. * Вокал – Кати Лопез, Агата Ли Монн, Кристен Белл (Анна в разных возрастных периодах) Текст песни |-|Английский текст = Анна: Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore Come out the door It's like you've gone away We used to be best buddies And now we're not I wish you would tell me why ! Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman Эльза: Go away, Anna Анна: Okay, bye Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls? I think some company is overdue I've started talking to The pictures on the walls! It gets a little lonely All these empty rooms Just watching the hours tick by (tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock tick-tock) Elsa, please I know you're in there People are asking where you've been They say, "have courage" and I'm trying to I'm right out here for you Just let me in We only have each other It's just you and me What are we gonna do? Do you want to build a snowman? |-|Официальный дубляж = Анна': Эльза, За окном уже сугробы, cнеговик нас ждет давно. Но не вижусь я с тобой теперь, открой же дверь, Мне важно лишь одно... Ведь мы с тобой подружки! Но ты молчишь... Признайся, почему! За окном уже сугробы... И мы с тобой, как два сугроба. Эльза: Уходи, Анна! Анна: Ухожу... За окном опять сугробы, а у меня велосипед. От скуки я уже с ума схожу и Часто говорю с картиной на стене! Ты знаешь, одиноко средь высоких стен, Считаю я каждый час. (тик-так, тик-так, тик-так, тик-так, тик-так) Эльза... Я уверена ты слышишь, город о тебе твердит. Ну, мы должны быть сильными. Я знаю, боль внутри... Позволь войти. Теперь нас только двое - лишь я и ты. Не знаю, как дальше быть. За окном уже сугробы. Видео Frozen - Do You Want to Build a Snowman HD|Песня в оригинальном исполнении. Холодное сердце - песня "За окном опять сугробы"|Песня в русском дубляже. История создания В какой-то момент Дисней решил удалить песню из фильма, потому что изначально она была слишком грустной и слишком сложной, поскольку в ней было слишком много экспозиции. Однако он был возвращен после того, как был хорошо принят сотрудниками Диснея. StitchKingdom объясняет: «''Из-за темпа фильма эта песня постоянно сокращалась и вставлялась обратно во время разработки фильма. В конечном счете, сотрудники студии потребовали, чтобы он остался''». Во время разработки фильма Лопесу однажды пришлось поехать в Лос-Анджелес, чтобы лично поработать с продюсерской командой, чтобы попытаться исправить песню, и им пришлось сесть и поработать над тем, как звучит Эльза, а не как Анна. Кристоф Бек, который написал счет фильма, добавил интерлюдию для сцен монтажа. Когда тот же самый клип упоминался в интервью, режиссер Дженнифер Ли объяснила, что, по словам музыкального продюсера Криса Монтана (который работал почти над каждым анимационным фильмом Диснея и Pixar с самого начала эпохи Возрождения Диснея), это традиционно в мультфильмах Диснея не иметь больше песен после окончания второго акта. Признание и критика По данным Nielsen SoundScan, по состоянию на 25 ноября 2016 года общий объем продаж цифровой дорожки составляет 1 600 000 загрузок, что ставит ее на второе место в списке самых продаваемых цифровых синглов на Рождество и праздничные дни в истории SoundScan (после 1994 года, проведенным Мэрайей Кэри, песня «Все, что я хочу на Рождество – это ты»). Песня получила широкое признание со стороны кинокритиков, музыкальных критиков и зрителей. Кайл Смит из The New York Post назвал его «классическим». USA Today назвала это «''прекрасным музыкальным номером, который иллюстрирует эмоциональное стремление Анны, спетое с сердечной сладостью Белл''». Алонсо Дюральд из The Wrap назвал его «острым». Moviefone описывает песню как «всхлипывающую» и «лучшую песню в Frozen». Скотт Мендельсон из Forbes говорит о «''богатстве и тонкой грусти в основных отношениях между Анной и Эльзой, о том, что так много времени теряется на страх, неуверенность в себе и какое-то сомнительное воспитание детей на ключевом этапе''», и продолжает описывать «За окном уже сугробы» как «''красивая песня ... это всего лишь одна из нескольких потрясающих песен''». Мендельсон добавил: «''Я смертельно боялся, что это вернется как климатический рефрен, если история закончится плохо''». Sputnikmusic сказал, что «''песни хорошо дополняют великолепные визуальные эффекты, особенно в первом расширенном срезе «''Do You Want to Build a Snowman''» и его кульминационном моменте и выводе''», и утверждает, что это один из немногих вокальных треков, далеких от сокрушительной пустоты другого материала. Газета Rochester City Newspaper описала песню как «''создание персонажа''» и отметила, что наряду с «''Frozen Heart''» она «''очень напоминает выход песни Диснея под руководством Алана Менкена... и это помогает им чувствовать себя знакомыми мгновенно''». В обзоре саундтрека добавлено: «''В то время как «''Снеговик''» лучше работает в фильме (визуальные эффекты заполняют часть песни)» сказал, что эта песня и дуэт «Это моя любовь» имеют «''современное бродвейское ослепление''».'' Спектакли Кристен Белл пела песню вживую в качестве своего персонажа на каждом этапе своей жизни в Джаз-клубе Vibrato Grill в Лос-Анджелесе, чтобы отпраздновать фильм. Двадцать шесть членов Disney Channel Circle of Stars представили кавер-версию песни в июле 2014 года. Звезда «''Остин и Элли''» Лора Марано исполнила гавайскую версию песни на Дисней в Aulani Resort & Spa для празднования «Замороженного Рождества» в Дисней Парках на ABC с детским хором Kamehameha Schools School, исполняя детский хор. SM Entertainment стажеров Коун, Хина, Херин и Л. перепел песни в корейском издании Клуба Микки Мауса в 2015 году. Кантри-певец Микки Гайтон записал песню и выпустил ее 6 ноября 2015 года для цифровых ритейлеров и служб потоковой передачи музыки. Ее версия заняла 57-е место в чарте Billboard Country Airplay. Интересные факты * После того, как фильм был выпущен, фанат собрал версию песни, чтобы показать, как реприза могла бы сработать в самый разгар фильма, когда Эльза понимает, что Анна полностью застыла. Комментируя клип вентилятора в январе 2014 года, Андерсон-Лопес отметил, что в какой-то момент, она на самом деле была станом реприза песни для кульминации фильма. Лопес добавил: «''Если вы посмотрите его в потоке фильма, было бы неприятно, если бы они в это время запели''». * В сериале «Однажды в Сказке» главная антагонистка первой сюжетной арки 4 сезона, Снежная Королева Ингрид, перед созданием ледяного монстра говорит «''Пора слепить снеговика''», что является отсылкой на эту песню. ** Ещё ранее Анна, под влиянием проклятых осколков, говорит Эльзе, что в детстве постоянно слышала от неё «''Уходи, Анна''». См. также * Let It Go * Впервые в этот вечер * Неполадки * Это моя любовь￼ Категория:Музыка Категория:Геройские песни